


Beel x Mayonnaise

by Sinful_Bubbles



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beel is dumb, Other, Sorry again, mayo jar sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Bubbles/pseuds/Sinful_Bubbles
Summary: About 10 days ago i said that another one would be coming out soon. These legit don't take very long, (just a couple of hours) but I need time to mentally recover.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/ mayo jar
Comments: 20
Kudos: 23





	Beel x Mayonnaise

Beel stared down at the jar of mayo he held in his hand, somewhat confused. He had awoken in the middle of the night for a snack, as he usually did, but when he saw the jar of mayo in the fridge, he had experienced a strange sense of deja vu. He definitely remembered having a discussion that involved some mayo earlier in the day...

His brain, still somewhat asleep, was able to remember that the aforementioned conversation was with Asmodeus, allowing Beel to deduce that the conversation was about sex. Therefore, mayo = sex. Somehow.

Now the logical next thing to do would be to shrug the thought off as something odd, and continue on gorging himself on the fridge's contents, but Beel could hardly think about food anymore.

Sex was a rather... intriguing topic for Beel. He'd never had it, and wasn't very interested until it was compared to food. He looked down at the mayo jar.

Beel knew what to do now.

He twisted the lid off of the jar of mayo, pulling down his sleeping pants and boxers to start to stroke himself to erection.

No longer flaccid, Beel plunged his cock into the jar of mayonnaise, shuddering at the unexpected coldness. The mayo had a much different feel around his length than he anticipated, with it being smooth and easy to move his dick around in. As soon as he started thrusting, he realized his err; the mayo was more like a liquid than a solid. Instead of it all staying in the jar, it clung to his member, which initially hampered his masturbation. He soon was able to get used to the strange feel of the mayo though, and he stopped regretting putting his schlong in the cold, white sauce, starting to feel pleasure, as well as a tightening in his abdomen that was hardly unfamiliar.

Sure, Beel has never had sex before, but he's no so dim-witted to have never even masturbated.

Beelzebub's thrusts became more erratic as he neared his orgasm, quietly panting and moaning. The wet sloshes and slaps of the mayo increased in volume as his firm grip slightly warped the plastic jar. He let a loud cry, the tightness in his groin suddenly releasing, along with his ropes of cum into the jar of mayonnaise.

Despite not being full of food, Beel was, perhaps, the most satisfied he'd ever been in his life. He easily went back to bed (after returning the major jar to the fridge and washing his nasty asty mayoed up peepee) and slept like a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually stuck my hand in a jar of mayo for this and was severely disappointed when it wasn't the texture I was expecting. Pudding might've been a better option, but the discord server was already way into the idea of Beel sticking his dick into a mayo jar to actually back out. (You can also thank the discord members for egging me on for this entire thing, as well as previous and future stories) I'd actually considered peanut butter instead of a mayo jar, but realized that peanut butter would be wayyy to thick to actually fuck.


End file.
